Hot Head
Summary Hot Head had always been a short tempered fire giant. But it was when magical oil was discovered in Skylands that fuel was really added to the fire. As exciting as the discovery was, the celebration lasted only 5 minutes - coming to an abrupt halt when Hot Head needed to cool off and plunged into the thick black pool, causing the entire island to explode! Though it would be another 2,000 years before magical oil was discovered again, the impact that it had on Hot Head was immediate. He was instantly infused with magical oil, giving him the ability to generate an infinite supply of fuel - making him incredibly volatile, highly combustible, and ready to torch anything that got in his way. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Hot Head Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Thousands of years old) Classification: Fire Golem, Fire Element Giant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Fire Manipulation (Shoots fire from his head and arms), Can make it rain fire from the sky, Can summon a gigantic meteor from the sky, Can transform into a motorcycle-like vehicle, Can shoot oil, The oil he shoots will can come to life as fossilized monsters who attack enemies, Explosion Manipulation (Via Oil and Fire ability) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Should be superior to Thunderbolt's Traptanium Storm Sword, which can change the seasons in Skylands) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn’t be slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast and Aurora, who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be superior to the likes of Lightning Rod and Barbella) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Tanked the explosion of an island with no damage) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High (Has a vast amount of combat experience being one of the eight original Skylanders who protected Skylands from evil long before the current Skylanders.) Weaknesses: Acts before thinking Notable Attacks/Techniques: Flamefire Burst: Shoots a burst of fire. *'Turn Up The Heat!:' Flamefire burst gets even hotter and does increased damage. *'Eternal Flame:' Can use Flamefire continuously and does maximum damage. Oil Blobs: Shoots a blob of oil that can light on fire for serious damage. *'Premium Grade:' Oil Blobs and ignited Oil Blobs do increased damage. *'Hot Oil Treatment:' Oil Blobs and ingited Oil Blobs do maximum damage. *'Fossil Fuel:' Oil Blobs turn into fossilized monsters who attack enemies. Sizzle Shower: Summons a rain of fire from the sky. *'Extended Forecast:' Sizzle Shower lasts longer and does increased damage. *'Fire Storm:' Sizzle Shower does maximum damage and covers a larger area. *'Oil And Fire:' Creates an oily explosion, catching enemies on fire. Hot With A Chance of Meteors: Summons a gigantic meteor from the sky. Hot Rod: Transforms into a hot rod! Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Life Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Oil Users Category:Giants